Mugiwara Riders
by strife-soul
Summary: Los Mugiwara entran a una competencia donde se pondran a pureba sus habiliaddes, equilibrio, resistencia, reflejos, fuerza y control de la velocidad
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1. Cerca del final y del principio, llegando a la nueva isla**

Es un día tenso el mismo ambiente lo demuestra mientras los rayos del sol son obstruidos por las grises nubes que por el momento han logrado poblar el cielo, impidiéndole al astro rey ser un claro espectador del suceso que ocurrirá en unos instantes.

Mientras tanto frente a un gran acantilado se encontraban 6 personajes, a la orilla del muro del lado izquierdo 3 sujetos con mirada arrogante y a la vez desafiante, a la orilla del muro del lado derecho se encontraban nuestros héroes Luffy, Zoro y Sanji los 3 mas poderoso Mugiwara, sobre un muro al menos a 30 metros del suelo, mientras a la derecha de los Mugiwara y a la izquierda de los otros 3 sujetos se encontraba un gran muro reforzado de metal y concreto el cual atravesaba de muro a muro el acantilado, se lograba escuchar un gran ruido como si algo estuviera siendo contenido tras la gran muralla.

Bien, yo pido al de los puños gigantes – dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo, Sanji había dejado de lado su típico traje de etiqueta ahora vestía un pantalón algo holgado color negro, camisa azul de manga larga, y sus típicos zapatos, usaba unas gafas amarillas (los que usa cuando dice ser Mr. Prince).

Jeez, yo al de la lanza con la cadena – dijo Zoro colocando y atando su paliacate en su cabeza, el vestía el mismo atuendo que en la saga de Skypiea incluidas las gafas las cuales reposaban en su pecho colgando de su cuello, solo que la camisa ahora era de color verde.

Bien Luffy podrás ajustar cuentas – dijo Sanji mirando a su capitán.

Luffy sujetaba sobre su cabeza su sombrero con su mano derecha ocultando gran parte de su rostro con su sombrero de paja excepto por su ojo izquierdo con el cual veía a su oponente con gran determinación y molestia.

Mientras en el otro muro.

Bien Mugiwara, crees poder alcanzarme esta vez – grito un chico de la misma complexión de Luffy de cabellera corta y algo rebelde color gris, con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga color violeta arremangada hasta un poco por debajo de los codos y uno zapatos deportivos, en su frente traía unas gafas parecidas a las de Zoro aunque era un modelo mas simple de color blanco – ya saben que hacer, encárguense de los otros dos el Mugiwara es mío – le dijo a sus compañeros cruzándose de brazos.

Entendido – dijo un sujeto alto, corpulento y rapado, vestía un pantalón corto gris y una camisa color amarillo sin mangas y unos guantes del mismo color aunque se podía apreciar eran de metal de un tamaño un poco exagerado ya que sus puños daban la impresión de ser 3 veces mas grandes de lo normal, en su espalda tenia un extraño aparato del cual salían unos tubos hacia sus guantes, usaba unas botas, sus ojos era cubiertos por un visor parecido al que usan los buzos de color gris – será todo tuyo - dijo golpeando un puño contra el otro.

Esto será sencillo – dijo uno de complexión mas atlética de largo cabello color añil el cual tenia atado en un coleta baja hasta la mitad de su espalda, inclinando un poco su cabeza y bajando sus pequeñas gafas, las cuales era unos pequeños círculos que apenas y lograban tapar sus ojos (parecidas a las de Vash de Trigun), portaba tras de si una lanza con su mano derecha, la lanza tenia una cadena la cual tenia enrollada en su brazo, no llevaba camisa solo vestía un pantalón blanco y una bufanda un color idéntico al de su cabello, y unas botas.

Mientras del otro lado de regreso con los Mugiwara.

Bien – dijo Luffy quitándose su sombrero y dejándolo reposar en su espalda sostenido a su cuello por un cordón, mostrando su cara, sobre sus ojos a la altura de su frente tenia unas gafas parecidas a las de Sanji pero un poco mas alargadas de vidrio rojo y marco negro, vestía la misma ropa que durante la saga del CP9, es decir su típica camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalón corto color negro, también en su mano izquierda traía una muñequera negra y una pulsera plateada, iguales a las que usa en Skypiea, tenia unos cuantos vendajes en su hombro derecho, y un par de raspones en sus piernas – el idiota ese es mío, tengo un gomu gomu no pistol con su nombre escrito por todos mis nudillos – dijo golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda, y mirándolo retadoramente.

Muy bien entonces espero y estén listos para perder, por que yo ganare – dijo una voz al centro justo en el gran muro una silueta con traje parecido al de Paulie de color anaranjado con una delgada línea negra a los costados, y un casco de motociclista del mismo color cubriendo completamente su rostro.

Todos miraron al intruso ya que esperaban su aparición.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo el de camisa violeta – así que tu eres, Orid, bien aprovecharemos esto para atraparte y entregarte, por tu captura hay una recompensa de 105 millones de Berrys.

Primero tendrás que vencerme – dijo con soberbia Orid.

Bien parece que es momento de comenzar – dijo Sanji, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Luffy miro hacia un lugar donde se encontraban el resto de sus nakamas, y aseguro un poco mas sus gafas, pero aun sin ponérselas bien.

Mientras con el resto de los Mugiwara, los cuales veían todo desde un lugar más apartado y seguro.

¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! – gritaba Ussop vendado de su hombro izquierdo y su brazo.

Luffy, chicos – susurro Nami.

Tranquila navegante-san cree en ellos, y cree aun mas en el – dijo Robin colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, logrando que Nami se tranquilizara un poco.

¡Vamos chicos! – gritaban Franky y Chopper.

Yohoho ustedes pueden – gritaba Brook.

De pronto de entre las grises nubes lograron filtrarse unos cuantos rayos de sol, entonces el muro central comenzó a temblar abriendo unas grandes compuertas.

Ganaremos, no será el mismo resultado que hace unos días – pensó Luffy mientras veía como empezaba todo, y recordaba como habían terminado en esta situación.

Hace dos semanas.

Bien chicos digan hola a la nueva isla – dijo feliz la navegante.

¿La isla habla? Genial, Hola isla – decía el chico de sombrero de paja saludando con la mano a la isla.

No idiota – dijo Nami dándole un golpe en la cabeza – es solo una expresión.

¿Y a que lugar llegamos? – dijo curioso Franky.

A una de las mas avanzadas islas en todo Grand Line, y considerada la Wáter 7 del nuevo mundo, díganle hola a Umirid Port – dijo la navegante señalando unos enormes muros de concreto y acero.

¿Qué esos muros son una isla? – dijo el capitán confundido.

No idiota, la isla esta rodeada por esos muros – dijo Franky.

Y ¿por que la consideran otra Wáter 7? – pregunto Ussop.

Lo veras una vez que entremos, mañana en la tarde – dijo la chica.

¿Qué? Pero si los muros son enormes y se ven muy cerca no tardaremos ni dos horas en llegar – dijo Ussop calculando.

Te equivocas esos muros son aun mas grandes de lo que puedes ver desde aquí, tardaremos casi un día solo en llegar a los muros, eso será mañana en la mañana, y todavía será el viaje de los muros a la isla.

Vaya la isla debe ser impresionante – dijo Sanji.

Eso es lo que he oído – dijo Robin.

Y también es una de las más avanzadas – les recordó Nami.

SUUPPERR! Buscare algunas cosas para mejorar el Sunny y tal vez a mi mismo – dijo alegremente Franky.

Yo también puede que encuentra algo para mejorar las armas – dijo Ussop.

Nuevas medicinas – decía Chopper.

Algunos instrumentos musicales yohoho – dijo Brook.

Mas comida, por que el idiota se la acaba – decía Sanji mirando a Luffy.

Una isla más para mi mapa del mundo – decía feliz Nami.

Una nueva aventura – grito Luffy emocionado.

Dejen dormir – gruño Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Bienvenidos a Umirid Port, la tecnología del cielo y el mar el "Golven-Slider".**

Los Mugiwara llegaron a los grandes muros que cubrían la ciudad quedando todos maravillados incluso Zoro despertó para apreciarlos.

Son enormes – dijo asombrado Chopper.

Y muy bellos - dijo Nami mirando algunos grabados y figuras en los enormes muros.

Ya quiero entrar y llegar a esa isla – dijo impaciente Luffy.

Una vez frente a los grandes muros los cuales se extendían por kilómetros, dos grandes compuertas se abrieron dejando pasar al Sunny al interior.

Todos quedaron completamente impresionados al ver la majestuosa y avanzada isla frente a sus ojos, era una isla enorme rodeada por el mar, sus calles eran canales por los cuales pasaba la gente en Yagara Bulls y otros medios de transporte.

Es como Wáter 7 – dijo nostálgico Franky.

Es impresionante – dijo Robin.

En todos mis años vivo y muerto nunca había visto algo como esto – dijo Brook.

¿Oigan que es eso? – dijo Chopper viendo como se acercaba a ellos un grupo de chicos, unos en algunos Yagara Bulls que intentaban alcanzar a otros en una especie de tabla de surf las cuales se deslizaban sobre el agua.

Oigan esas cosas se parecen a los deslizadores de la gente de Shandia en la isla del cielo – dijo Ussop.

Genial yo quiero uno de esos – dijo Luffy mirando a los chicos con estrellas en sus ojos.

El Sunny llego y anclo en el puerto de la isla.

Bien primero que nada no quiero que nos metan en problemas, estaremos mucho tiempo en esta isla hasta que el Log Pose la registre al menos en 18 días – dijo la pelirroja.

Vaya eso es demasiado tiempo – dijo Sanji.

Es cierto así que no quiero que se metan en problemas en especial ustedes dos entendido – dijo señalando a Luffy y Zoro.

Entendido – dijeron ambos chicos con miedo.

Bien lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos para ver la isla – decía Nami.

Pero su capitán la ignoro saltando del Sunny.

¡Luffy espera! – grito Nami.

Deslizadores aquí voy – dijo alegre el chico saltando a tierra.

Pero antes de tocar tierra el chico estiro sus brazos para sujetarse de la cabeza de león del Sunny ya que en el puerto había muchos soldados amenazándolo con lanzas quedando así el chico suspendido en el aire y su trasero a unos escasos milímetros de la punta de una de las lanzas, pero alcanzo a ser picado en el trasero por una de las puntas de las lanzas.

Aaahhh!! – grito el chico regresando de un salto a la cubierta del Sunny.

Vaya eso fue rápido – dijo Franky.

Si debe ser un nuevo record – aseguro Chopper.

Si ni siquiera toco tierra y ya lo están persiguiendo – dijo Ussop.

Que es lo que traman – dijo Zoro tomando una de sus katanas.

Perdonen – dijo una voz entre la gran multitud de soldados, los Mugiwara se sorprendieron ante la altura de la persona que vieron – permítanme presentarme soy el alcalde de esta hermosa isla, mi nombre es Dominique Braud – dijo el hombre que era de estatura bastante alta mas que Franky o Brook, de espalda ancha y brazos enormes, de abdomen medio ni plano ni obeso, cabello negro con algunas canas, portaba un habano aun sin prender en su boca – perdonen, lo que pasa es que mis muchachos se alteran un poco, si no es que demasiado en cuanto a piratas – dijo con calma el alcalde frente a sus soldados.

Vaya eres enorme pareces otra de esas murallas – dijo Luffy ya en tierra y a la par del alcalde.

¡Hey no seas tan igualado Luffy! – le gritaron sus nakamas.

Jeje que chico tan simpático, ahora me puedes traer a tu capitán quisiera hablar con el – dijo el hombre viendo a Luffy con una sonrisa.

Yo soy el capitán, y futuro Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy – dijo el chico.

Ehhh enserio – volteo Braud a ver al resto de la tripulación, estos con algo de pena y a la vez orgullo asintieron – vaya cada vez son mas jóvenes, pues es un placer Monkey D. Luffy, puedo llamarte Luffy-san cierto.

Claro Kabe-Ossan (Viejo Muralla) – dijo el chico estrechando la mano del alcalde.

Jeje supongo que me lo merezco por igualado yo también – dijo el alcalde estrechando la mano de Luffy con una gota sobre su cabeza.

¿Y sobre que quería hablar? – dijo con calma la voz de Robin.

Oh es cierto, podría alguno de ustedes – decía con seriedad captando la atención de todos – prestarme fuego para prender mi habano – dijo con su mano derecha tras su nuca y con la izquierda sosteniendo el habano, causando que todos los presentes incluidos los guardias cayeran de espaldas.

Tenga Dominique-sama – dijo Sanji pasándole algunos fósforos.

Jeje gracias amigo, no se como mantengo este mal habito si casi nunca tengo fuego, y llámame Braud – dijo el hombre encendiendo su habano – ah delicioso – dijo después de darle un par de caladas a su habano y soltando un poco de humo por su boca.

¡Papa que te dije sobre fumar esas cosas! – dijo una delicada voz que se abría paso entre los guardias.

Oh no, me duro muy poco el gusto – dijo el hombre resignándose y viendo como una linda chica de la edad de Nami o Sanji de tez clara, cabello castaño un poco por debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, con un pantalón azul claro y algo ajustado, y una blusa color rojo de tirantes, se le acercaba por entre sus guardias – pero hija es solo uno, y es para relajarme un poco - decía el hombre nervioso.

No voy a dejar que te enfermes debido a estas cosas – dijo la chica arrebatándole el habano – y tu – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a un Sanji que como de costumbre tenia su ojo en forma de corazón y lanzaba humo en forma de corazón – deja también ese maldito habito – dijo también quitándole el cigarrillo y pisándolo para apagarlo.

Lo que usted diga señorita – decía Sanji.

Cocinero idiota – susurro Zoro.

Cállate marimo.

Jajaja - se reía Luffy, la chica lo miro.

Y tu de que te ri… - la chica lo miro con calma, y tartamudeo un poco, mientras un ligero tono carmín cubría sus mejillas – ol… olvídalo – dijo acercándose a su padre.

Pero que falta de modales los míos permítanme presentarles a mi hija Dominique Sarah – dijo señalando a la chica mientras esta hacia una pequeña reverencia – hija ellos son – invito el hombre a que se presentaran uno por uno.

Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy – dijo el chico acercándosele a la joven con su típica sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

Mu… mucho gusto – dijo sonrojada la muchacha.

Yo soy Sanji a tus ordenes preciosa – dijo el cocinero tomando la mano de la chica y besándola delicadamente.

Eh gracias – dijo algo apenada.

Yo soy Franky – dijo el carpintero.

Oye desvergonzado ponte unos pantalones – dijo la chica molesta y tapando su cara.

Siempre es lo mismo – dijo el cyborg sin darle mucha importancia – pero así me veo y me siento SUUUPEEER – dijo haciendo su pose de la estrella.

Yo soy Chopper – dijo el pequeño.

Pero que adorable – dijo Sarah tomando entre sus brazos como si fuera un muñeco – un tanuki – dijo la chica abrazando al reno con más fuerza.

No soy tanuki por que siempre es lo mismo – decía el pequeñín con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo soy el valeroso Capitán Ussop – dijo el chico señalándose con soberbia.

Tu estas mintiendo cierto – le dijo la castaña mirándolo de manera severa y directo a los ojos.

Esa mirada atemoriza tanto como la de Nami – dijo retrocediendo el artillero.

Que dijiste – dijo la navegante levantando su puño.

Yo nada, nada – dijo asustado Ussop.

Yo soy Robin – dijo con calma la mujer.

Y yo Nami – dijo de manera cortante y sin mucho ánimo por alguna extraña razón la navegante.

Yo Zoro – dijo el espadachín.

Yohoho, linda señorita, mi nombre es Brook, me permitiría ver su… – intentaba decir el esqueleto.

No empieces esqueleto depravado – dijo Franky sujetándolo y tapando su boca para evitar algún problema.

Un… un esqueleto – dijeron alarmados los presentes.

Hablando de siempre lo mismo – decía el músico.

Tranquilos, Brook comió una Akuma no Mi y por eso tiene esa apariencia – dijo Luffy restándole importancia a la apariencia de su nakama.

Vaya que es una tripulación interesante – dijo Braud mirándolos con calma – díganme ¿que los trae a Umirid Port, acaso vienen a saquear nuestra isla? – dijo el alcalde al tiempo que todos sus guardias acercaban sus lanzas amenazadoramente a los Mugiwara

No para nada, no somos esa clase de piratas – decía asustado Ussop.

¿Entonces por que están aquí?

Por esas cosas que se deslizan sobre el agua quiero una – dijo Luffy como un niño pequeño.

De hecho estamos aquí por que la isla estaba siendo señalada por el Log Pose, así que estaremos aquí hasta que la registre para poder seguir con nuestro viaje, descuide intentaremos no causar problemas – dijo Nami.

Vaya así que es por eso, creí que venían por la gran "Tide Odissey" (Marea Odisea) – dijo Braud.

¿Tide Odissey? – dijeron todos confundidos.

Si, verán conocen Wáter 7, deben conocer el Aqua Laguna, pues aquí sucede un efecto similar solo que es cada dos años y es la razón de los muros de contención que rodean esta isla – explico Sarah.

Cada dos años una gran cantidad de agua intenta inundar la ciudad, a este efecto lo llamamos "Tide Tsunami", pero desde que se formaron los muros estamos a salvo de ese poderoso fenómeno, y aprovechamos ese efecto de la naturaleza para llevar a acabo nuestro concurso, en el cual dejamos pasar una gran cantidad del agua a través de esa gran represa inundando gran parte de la ciudad de manera controlada y así tenemos una enorme, impresionante y única pista para la carrera, cada participante utiliza un "Golven-Slider" (deslizante de olas) para competir – finalizo Braud.

Oigan esas cosa deslizadores, ¿con que funcionan? por que una vez vimos unos en la isla del cielo, funcionaban con unas cosas llamadas Diales, pero veo que estos son muy diferentes – decía Ussop.

Si conocemos los Diales hace cientos de años una persona con alas bajo bueno mas bien cayo del cielo tenían una tecnología muy distinta a la nuestra, nuestros antepasados lo conocieron y dieron un hogar, el trabajo con nosotros en la creación de los muros, después utilizamos su tecnología para mejorar nuestro transporte y defensa, y facilitamos mucho nuestro estilo de vida pero gracias a los avances hechos ahora los diales han logrado ser mejorados – decía orgulloso Braud.

Es increíble alguien de la isla del cielo llego a esta isla y ocasiono un cambio impresionante – decía Robin.

Chico préstame tu Slider – decía Braud a un chico que pasaba por ahí.

Si claro señor – respondió el joven entregando el deslizador.

Como pueden ver la tecnología a mejorado ya no son de madera como antes y los Diales no están a simple vista, toda la energía y aire despedido por los diales sale por esta rejilla – dijo señalando la parte posterior del Slider – a su vez los modelos son diferentes y tienen diversas funciones y formas, son algo muy popular en nuestra isla, ten chico gracias – dijo entregando de nuevo el deslizador a su dueño.

Genial yo quiero uno – decía entusiasmado Luffy.

Yo también – decían Brook, Franky, Ussop y Chopper.

Jujuju se ven muy divertidos – decía Robin.

Yo no necesito esas cosas, mi Weaver es mejor – decía Nami.

No estaría mal probar – decía Zoro.

Si el marimo se atreve no me quedare atrás – dijo Sanji.

Bien seria un placer acompañarlos a buscar y recomendar… - decía alegre Braud, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus soldados el cual hablaba de unos papeles que tenia que atender el alcalde – perdónenme chicos pero tendré que retirarme este trabajo me llama de nuevo, los veré luego, te veré luego hija – dijo el hombre y el y sus soldados se retiraron.

Bien yo los llevare a que elijan los Sliders – dijo Sarah – síganme.

Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario – decía Sanji siguiendo a la chica.

Si vamos yo quiero una de esas cosas – decía Luffy impaciente, y comenzando a caminar.

Hey tranquilo, es bueno que tengas mucho animo, pero vas en sentido contrario, vamos para esa dirección – dijo Sarah tomando a Luffy del brazo y caminando a su lado.

Pero quien se cree que es esa niña – dijo molesta Nami.

Tranquila navegante-san, pero hablando de perderse donde esta el espadachín-san – dijo Robin intentando calmar a su amiga, y buscando con la vista a Zoro.

¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? – dijo Zoro sobre uno de los grandes muros que rodeaban la ciudad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: Los modelos de deslizadores, aprendiendo a dominar la velocidad.**

Bien hemos llegado chicos – dijo Sarah frente a una pequeña tienda que tenia varias tablas en una vitrina – bienvenidos a "Creek Golden" (Arroyo Dorado), la mejor tienda de Sliders en toda la isla – dijo Sarah mostrando el lugar.

Suéltame mujer – decía Zoro completamente rojo mientras Robin lo sujetaba del brazo y caminaba a su lado.

Es para evitar que te pierdas de nuevo espadachín –san - decía con una sonrisa coqueta la morena llegando a con el resto de sus nakamas.

Hey suelta a Robin-chan maldito marimo – grito molesto Sanji.

Cállate idiota que no ves que es esta maldita mujer es la que no me suelta, además que te importa o acaso estas celoso ceja de remolino – dijo con una sonrisa burlona Zoro.

Maldito cabeza de alga – le grito Sanji comenzando otra de sus típicas peleas – pero no veo que tú te quejes tanto idiota.

A un lado Robin – dijo Zoro separándose de Robin para poder ajustar cuentas con el cocinero.

Oí, Robin esta vez tardaste en encontrarlo ¿donde estaba? – pregunto Ussop.

Sobre una de las murallas – dijo con una sonrisa la arqueóloga.

A todos les apareció una gran gota en la cabeza al enterarse.

Ya dejen de pelear par de idiotas – grito Nami golpeándolos.

Muy bien creo que será mejor que entremos – dijo muy nerviosa Sarah.

Vaya son muchos modelos de deslizadores – decía Luffy mientras veía las tablas a través de la ventana.

Oí, Shaaaadoooo – dijo de manera infantil la chica cuando entro al establecimiento.

Sarah ya te he dicho que no me llames así – dijo un hombre moreno, de cabello desarreglado negro corto, saliendo de una puerta detrás del mostrador limpiando sus manos llenas de grasa al igual que su camisa.

Jiji perdona vinimos a ver tablas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Shado solo arqueo una ceja y miro a Sarah – ¿desde cuando aprendiste a montar un Golven-Slider? – dijo con burla y confusión el moreno.

Oye no son para mi, aun no se manejar esas cosas - decía apenada la chica y haciendo pucheros – son para mis amigos – dijo y señalo a los Mugiwara.

Bueno ya me parecía extraño que tu padre te dejara subirte a un Slider – decía Shado.

Si lo se, pero solo se preocupa por mi es todo – decía algo triste la chica.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Chopper.

Lo que pasa es que este deporte es muy agresivo y peligroso, por lo tanto generalmente son hombres los que compiten o manejan Sliders no ha habido ninguna mujer en este deporte, ha habido muchos heridos en las competencias – finalizo serio Shado.

Ya veo esto da miedo – dijo temblando Ussop.

Ustedes no son de por aquí cierto – dijo Shado mirándolos minuciosamente.

Eh no jeje, pero queremos un deslizador – decía Luffy.

Bueno chicos como no son de aquí y vienen con mi amiga Sarah, hare un trato con ustedes.

¿Qué clase de trato? – se acerco rápidamente Nami al mostrador.

Les venderé las tablas con un pequeño descuento y les enseñare como utilizarlas gratis.

Me parece muy buen trato así no ahorramos pagar las clases – decía la navegante.

Bien elijan las que les gusten ya sean de tipo Avalanche, Gust o DynaCon.

Cuale es la diferencia entre esos tres tipos de tabla – comento Robin.

Verán la tipo Avalanche (Avalancha) es de tipo de fuerza, es decir esta hecha para el ataque, aunque no lo parezca este deporte es muy rudo, este tipo de tabla es un poco mas pesada que las demás y un poco mas difícil de maniobrar, pero es un poco mas lenta que las otras –dijo mostrando uno de los modelos.

¿Y estas de que tipo son? - pregunto Ussop.

Estas son conocidas como DynaCon o "Dinamyc Control" (Control Dinámico) son más ligeras que las otras dos, son fáciles de maniobrar y mas rápidas, se les consideran elegantes dado su gran control y facial maniobrabilidad, permiten hacer increíbles acrobacias, y son utilizadas en exhibiciones, aunque como son muy ligeras no tiene mucha resistencia y pueden caer ante los ataques de tus rivales.

¿Y cual es el otro tipo? – pregunto Nami intentando mantener quieto a Luffy para que no rompiera nada.

Son las Gust (Ráfaga), estas se pueden decir que son las intermediarias entre las otras dos, tiene muy buen control así como, velocidad y resistencia, no tanto como las otras dos pero es muy buena para personas equilibradas.

Muy bien ya elegimos – dijo Zoro después de unos minutos señalando a los demás.

Esta es de tipo DynaCon, la llaman "Quick Shot" – dijo mostrando una tabla color marrón, de forma un poco cuadrada, la cual había elegido Ussop, con dibujos de explosiones en rojo.

Esta es una Avalanche, es la "Forge" (Forjadora) – decía Shado mientras sujetaba una tabla algo grande color blanco, con algunas figuras de palmeras en verde, la punta era un poco mas grande que el resto de la tabla, la cual había elegido Franky.

Esa es de tipo Avalanche, se llama "Stinger" (Arpón) – dijo Shado mostrando la tabla de color gris, con algunas líneas en azul, con la punta en forma de flecha, ancha de los costados, la cual había elegido Zoro.

Esta es una DynaCon, es la "Sweet Smoke" (Dulce Humo), supongo que será perfecta para ti – entregándole a Sanji una tabla color amarillo y blanco, un poco angosta del centro.

Gracias obviamente elegiría algo elegante, no que el estúpido marimo que solo piensa en la fuerza bruta – dijo Sanji mirando de reojo a Zoro

Cállate ceja rizada.

Lo decía por el cigarrillo, no por que parecieras elegante – dijo Shado haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Te dije que no fumaras - dijo Sarah quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca.

Perdóname Sarah-chan decía con sus ojos de corazón el rubio.

Y ustedes no piensan elegir – dijo Shado a los Mugiwaras restantes.

No gracias, parece divertido pero dejare esto a los hombres esta vez – dijo Robin.

Yo tengo suficiente con mi Weaver – dijo Nami.

Se ve interesante pero alguien debe cuidar a las señoritas mientras el resto esta en las tablas yohoho –dijo Brook.

Yo aun no decido – dijo Chopper viendo las otras tablas.

Yo quiero una de esas – dijo Luffy mirando dos tablas de aspecto impresionante acomodadas tras una vitrina.

Lo lamento chico, pero esos son unos Sliders fuera de tu alcance, son demasiado peligrosos ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlos y aun no están terminados esos dos y el tercero aun esta en planos.

Mmm yo quería uno de esos – dijo el chico haciendo pucheros.

Mejor elige otro Luffy – dijo Sarah.

Este se ve muy bueno quiero este – dijo el chico señalando una tabla color negro con dibujos de flamas rojas con dos puntas en su parte frontal.

Esta es la "Street Gun" (Pistola Callejera) – dijo dándole la tabla a Luffy – y tu pequeñín, aun no decides.

No, pero probare con alguna de las que tienen los demás para elegir un tipo – dijo Chopper.

Muy bien, en cuanto al resto es hora de enseñarles a usar sus nuevas tablas, síganme – dijo Shado saliendo por la puerta posterior de su tienda.

Llegaron a una pequeña pista de agua, y un pequeño estanque en el centro.

Bien quien quiere ser el primero.

Yo, yo, yo quiero – dijo Luffy saltando al agua sin tomar en cuenta su profundidad, en cuanto salto al agua este se hundió como un martillo.

¡Luffy! – dijo Nami – sácalo de ahí ahora mismo – dijo tomando a Zoro de la camisa y lanzándolo al agua para que rescatara al ingenuo capitán.

Zoro salió rápido a la superficie con un Luffy algo mareado – maldita sea mujer por que me tiras a mi.

Es que eras lo mas cercano – dijo Nami – Oí, Luffy reacciona - dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes al chico.

Ehhhh – reaccionaba el capitán con cara de confusión.

¿Y a ese chico que le pasa? – pregunto extrañado Shado.

Lo que sucede es que Luffy es un usuario de una Akuma no Mi, por eso tiene ese problema en el agua – explico Ussop.

Vaya este tipo de cosas serán muy peligrosas para el – dijo Sarah.

Si pero no le importa, así es el – dijo Robin.

Bueno continuemos con las clases con el resto de ustedes, alguno comió Akuma no Mi aparte de el, me refiero a los que vana usar un Slider – pregunto Shado, solo Chopper levanto la mano – bien entonces ustedes dos al final les enseñare, al resto pase uno por favor – dijo Shado tomando un Slider y entrando al pequeño canal circular (me refiero a la pista) – bien quien será el primer valiente.

Debido a una patada de Franky, Ussop termino en el agua como el primer "voluntario".

Bien lo primero que debes hacer será sentarte en la tabla – dijo Shado sentándose en su Slider.

Ussop con un poco de trabajo logro sentarse en el.

La pista tiene una profundidad de 2 metros, y el Slider esta sobre el agua, por lo tanto esta nadando un poco en el agua y se le dificulta sentarse a Ussop por que no podía mantener el equilibrio.

Bien ahora debes pararte – dijo Shado parando en el Slider sin dificultad.

Ussop temblaba un poco tanto por miedo como por intentar mantener el equilibrio para no caer, cosa que no resulto ya que se cayo un par de veces pero volvió a intentarlo.

Bien ya lograste mantenerte de pie ahora veras, colocando uno de tus pies en la parte trasera a una cierta distancia de la cola de la tabla activaras los diales, con los cuales propulsaras la tabla – dijo colocando su pie en la zona indicada y activando un poco los diales, logrando avanzar un poco – estas cosas son muy sensibles a la presión así que en cuanto mas fuerte lo presiones mas será la potencia y la velocidad.

Ussop presiono apenas el borde de la tabla haciendo que esta apenas y se moviera.

¡Vamos Ussop! – gritaban los tres usuarios varones de las Akuma no Mí

Oí, Ussop dale más velocidad – decía Franky.

Espera no quiero salir disparado – decía con miedo el artillero.

Vamos no seas cobarde – le decía Sanji.

Si queremos ver de lo que son capaces estas cosas - decía Zoro.

¡Ven e inténtalo tu! – le grito el artillero.

Jeje yo me encargare de darte velocidad – dijo Franky tomando una piedra pequeña pero algo pesada – "Strong Right" (Derechazo Fuerte) – dijo lanzando su puño hasta la parte trasera de la tabla y dejando sobre esta la piedra para que hiciera mas peso y activara los diales, para que diera más velocidad al Slider.

WWWAAAAAHHHH!! – solo logro gritar Ussop al momento que salía disparado hacia el muro de contención de la pista, golpeándose de lleno.

El resto de los hombres reía, hasta que Robin los vio con una mirada reprobatoria.

Estas bien Ussop – pregunto Chopper.

N… nooooo – dijo el artillero.

¿Bueno quien es el siguiente?

Supongo que seré yo – dijo Franky.

Después de seguir los pasos hechos por Ussop.

Muy bien Franky, ahora para dar vueltas lo que debes hacer es inclinar tu cuerpo en la dirección en la que quieres girar, primero inténtalo a poca velocidad – dijo Shado mientras mostraba como hacerlo.

Bien aquí vamos – dijo Franky girando alrededor del circuito.

Bien el siguiente seré yo – dijo Zoro.

Eso crees marimo seré yo – dijo Sanji.

Maldito cocinero pervertido.

Hey chicos tranquilos les enseñare a ambos como debe de hacerse – dijo Shado deteniendo a ambos rivales.

Después de una hora ya todos sabían maniobrar un poco el Slider ya no se caían y les era mas fácil dar vueltas y controlar la velocidad.

Que aburrido, ¿Cuándo será nuestro turno? – dijo Luffy sentado mirándolos.

Tranquilo Luffy, Shado te enseñara como montar el Slider ahora, ya ha terminado con tus amigos, ya solo deben practicar ellos para dominarlo a la perfección – dijo Sarah sentándose al lado del capitán.

Eso espero, esto es aburrido – con expresión aburrida.

Si, aburrido – dijo Chopper con la misma expresión que su capitán.

Jajá tranquilos no se pongan así – intento calmarlos Sarah.

Bien ustedes dos, es hora de enseñarles a deslizarse – dijo Shado llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes – vengan a esta parte – dijo desde el centro del circuito donde se podía apreciar el agua era mucho menos profunda.

Si vamos – dijeron al unisonó el capitán y el medico saltando hasta el lugar.

Bien supongo que aquí si podre enseñarles sin tantos problemas, verdad chicos – dijo Shado.

Ehhhh - ambos tenían una cara de bobo y aparte reflejaba cansancio.

Vaya aun con el agua a tan poca profundidad los afecta, mm tengo una idea mejor será que los saque de aquí – dijo tomando a ambos y sacándolos del circuito.

Una vez fuera del circuito.

Bien chicos por lo que veo ustedes no pueden tocar el agua, así que les enseñare una técnica avanzada y que les dará una gran velocidad y ventaja – decía sonriente Shado.

Muéstranos – decían impacientes los dos.

Deben tomar el Slider bajo su brazo, y corran hacia la pista o la línea de salida, pero justo antes de llegar lanzan la tabla delante suyo asegúrense de que cayo correctamente y salten sobre la tabla de esa manera no tocaran el agua – dijo haciendo una demostración, dejando a los dos impresionados – ahora inténtenlo ustedes.

Bien aquí voy – dijo Luffy tomando la tabla y lanzándola pero al momento de saltar no cayo sobre la tabla cayó sobre el agua, pero Shado lo saco rápidamente a la superficie.

Ahora lo intentare yo – dijo Chopper tomando su forma humana y sujetando la tabla, la lanzo y volviendo a su forma de reno salto sobre la tabla, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayo.

Me toca de nuevo – dijo Luffy tomando su tabla y corriendo para después lanzarla y caer sobre ella, agitando un poco sus brazos hasta lograr mantener el equilibrio – genial lo logre, ahora tengo que activarla – dijo Luffy presionando la parte trasera de su deslizador y activándolo saliendo a gran velocidad.

¡Genial Luffy! – gritaban Ussop, Brook y Chopper.

¡Luffy ten cuidado! – le gritaban Nami y Sarah.

¡¡SUUPER!! Mugiwara – gritaba Franky.

Ya era hora tonto – le dijo Zoro.

Al fin puedes unirte a la diversión – dijo Sanji.

Si que les parece si hacemos una carrera chicos – dijo el capitán llegando a donde sus nakamas.

Muy bien el primero en dar tres vueltas a la pista gana – dijo Shado uniéndose a la carrera.

En sus marcas listos, fuera – grito Sarah.

Y así salieron todos a gran velocidad, como era de esperarse Shado rápidamente se puso a la cabeza, aunque era seguido muy de cerca por Luffy, y detrás de el venían Zoro y Sanji.

Esto se ve interesante, les daré otra lección – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una tonfa (son las macanas que usan los policías), cuando Luffy lo alcanzo intento golpearlo con su arma.

Oye ¿pero que hace? – pregunto Nami a Sarah.

Lo que pasa es que en esta competencia es permitido el ataque físico, ya sea con armas o puño limpio – contesto Sarah.

Así que podemos pelear - dijeron al unisonó Zoro y Sanji, y se miraron de manera desafiante comenzando a pelear durante la carrera.

Jeje no se olviden de mi – dijo Franky - Beans Left (Judías de Izquierda) – dijo comenzando a disparar unos perdigones explosivos contra los que se encontraban delante suyo.

Maldición Franky, deja de hacer eso – se quejaba Sanji intentando evadir los disparos y mantener el equilibrio mientras seguía luchando con Zoro.

¿Qué pasa ceja de remolino? No puedes con un poco de dificultad – sonrió burlón Zoro, cosa que hizo enojar de sobremanera a Sanji.

Mientras más adelante Luffy hacia lo posible para evitar los golpes de la tonfa de Shado.

Vaya eres muy hábil, pero veamos que puedes hacer contra esto – dijo Shado dando un pequeño salto sobre su tabla y salpicando así a Luffy con agua, dejándolo un poco débil, cosa que aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estomago.

Luffy casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logro reaccionar – ahora veras Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Látigo) – dijo lanzando una patada de manera horizontal pero a las piernas de Shado, esto 

tomo por sorpresa a Shado ya que no sabia cual era la Akuma no Mi de Luffy, logro derribarlo sobre su propia tabla – jiji en pelear no me ganaras.

Ya lo veremos chico – dijo con una sonrisa Shado.

Ya en la última vuelta.

Franky Triangle Jacker (Patilla Triangular de Franky) – dijo Franky lanzando sus patillas.

Zoro logro evadir una y a Sanji logro cortarle el cigarrillo.

Maldito carpintero degenerado demente casi me cortas, recuerda que es solo una practica – le gritaba Sanji.

Así lo hacemos más realista – se defendió el cyborg.

Mientras las patillas seguían en línea recta hacia Shado y Luffy, quienes lograron evadirlas pero la tonfa de Shado fue cortada en dos.

Kemuri Boshi (Estrella de Humo) – grito Ussop al momento que una espesa cortina de humo cubría gran parte de la pista – cometieron un gran error al olvidarse de mi chicos, Oyogu no Katsu (Nado de ganador) – decía el artillero mientras se recostaba de pecho sobre su tabla y con sus brazos comenzaba a remar a una increíble velocidad dejando a sus competidores muy detrás de el.

¿Eso es legal? - pregunto Luffy una vez que el humo se disipo y veía como Ussop avanzaba a gran velocidad.

Si, lamentablemente si – dijo Shado algo sorprendido.

Jajá les gane chicos, yo el Gran Capitán Ussop, soy el mejor en los Golven-Slider – gritaba el chico parándose de un salto en su deslizador, pero presiono el borde de la tabla activando toda la velocidad de su deslizador y saliendo disparado contra el muro de contención, quedando varado en la ultima curva – maldición – apenas logro decir.

Jeje pobre tonto – se burlaba Sanji.

Chicos el no es el único con sorpresas, Franky Butterfly (Mariposa Franky) – dijo Franky nadando a gran velocidad usando sus grandes brazos para utilizar el estilo mariposa, una vez que paso lo suficiente a Zoro y Sanji y logro ponerse al mismo nivel de Luffy y Shado – Coup de Poo (golpe de Pedo) – dijo inflando su trasero y lanzando el fétido gas el cual dejo mareados y con ganas de vomitar a los que se encontraban detrás de el, pero a su vez el gas lo propulso hasta la línea de meta – jajá les gane chicos, eh? ¿Chicos? – dijo volteando a ver a sus nakamas, los cuales estaban inconscientes después de haber inalado los gases de Franky.

Eso fue desagradable – dijo Nami.

Creo que el aire esta trayendo el olor hacia acá – dijo Sarah.

¿Tu que opinas Doctor-san? – pregunto Robin, pero el pequeño reno estaba inconsciente debido a su gran sentido del olfato.

Después de esperar a que se disipara el venenoso gas.

Bueno ya han aprendido lo básico, y tu pequeñín ¿quieres seguir intentando? – pregunto Shado a Chopper.

Me encantaría pero, alguien tiene que curar las heridas de los demás – dijo el pequeño medico.

Que tierno – dijo Sarah abrazándolo.

Quien fuera Chopper – se lamentaba el cocinero.


End file.
